la laisser chambouler sa vision du monde
by ylg
Summary: Han Solo a vécu sa vie jusqu'ici sans se soucier des autres, et ça n'est pas cette petite pimbêche de princesse qui va changer ça !


**Titre : **Il ne va pas la laisser chambouler sa vision du monde, quand même !  
**Auteur : ** ylg/malurette  
**Base : **StarWars (original trilogy)  
**Personnages/Couple : **Han Solo/Leia Organa  
**Genre : **Belligerant Sexual Tension  
**Gradation : **PG à PG-13 / T  
**Légalité : **propriété de Georges Lucas et Steven Spielberg, je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect.

**Thèmes : **« Si je la haïssais, je ne la fuirais pas » + contrainte accessoire « la vie est un théâtre » pour 31 jours (o4 mai '13)  
******Prompt :** StarWars Day (May the Forth)**  
Continuité : **Episodes IV & V ?  
**Note : **moi y'en a pas connaître l'_Extended Universe_ et les truckloads de canon additionnels, peut-être qu'il me manque des détails et que j'extrapole de travers  
**Avertissement : **au début de l'histoire Han est quand même une saleté de anti-héros pas agréable à vivre  
**Nombre de mots : **un bon millier

oOo

Han n'a pas choisi son prénom ; c'est à peu près la seule chose que ses parents lui aient donnée. Solo en revanche, quand il a décidé de quitter le trou où il a grandi pour faire sa vie dans l'espace, vaille que vaille, et qu'il a réalisé qu'il fallait une identité un peu plus précise pour ça, au moins pour les humains, c'est quelque chose qu'il a inventé lui-même. Lui-même. Tout seul. Oh bien sûr au début, il a dû recevoir quelques coups de pouce ici et là de gars plus expérimentés, il a contracté des dettes pour lancer ses affaires auprès d'entrepreneurs, dettes monétaires et dettes d'honneur et ces dernières étaient encore pires. Il dira depuis que d'honneur, ça lui est égal de ne plus en avoir. Il a sa fierté personnelle ; il est un bon transporteur, il donne satisfaction au client et sa seule vraie satisfaction à lui c'est son salaire dû et payé. Et tant pis pour sa réputation personnelle, tant qu'on sait qu'il fait du bon boulot. Il se soucie comme d'une guigne de ce que les autres pensent de lui.

Il se soucie un peu plus de ce que les autres pensent de son coucou. Le Falcon est sa maison, son outil de travail, son seul véritable associé. Les autres finissent par partir, bon débarras, et lui garde le vaisseau.  
Ah, oui, Chewbacca reste maintenant à ses côtés bien plus longtemps que tous ses autres précédents partenaires. Drôle de hasard. Il ne sait plus pourquoi exactement il l'a sauvé, mais il ne pouvait pas le laisser et... et le Wookie a décidé qu'il avait contracté une dette envers lui pour sa vie entière, et voilà. Notez, la vie entière de Han, qu'il protègerait désormais pour éviter qu'elle ne s'écourte trop, mais pas la vie entière de Chewie qui, sauf accident de parcours, a encore devant lui des espérances bien plus longues. Bah. Qui vivra verra, justement, et quand il ne vivra plus il ne se posera plus de question !  
Il l'aime bien, remarquez. Il ne pensait pas grand' chose de lui au départ, mais à force de vivre et de travailler ensemble, oui, il s'est vraiment attaché à lui. Presque autant qu'au Falcon. Comme il s'était juré de ne s'attacher à personne. Et il y trouve son compte. Han Solo ne travaille plus seul mais il se considère toujours comme le patron et libre de ses propres choix. Libre de tout, d'ailleurs.

Avoir un ami sur qui compter, c'est bien, mais il ne veut pas plus d'entraves que ça. Il ne jouera plus jamais les héros. Il ne va pas jouer les mentors auprès d'un petit fermier en mal d'aventure. Il ne va pas jouer les gardes du corps pour les beaux yeux d'une princesse. Et les beaux seins d'une princesse, et les belles fesse d'une... bref. Garde du corps, non. Des corps pareils il en a croisé son compte, toujours des affaires rapides et sans attache. Surtout sans attache. Des filles de port, ça n'engage fort heureusement à rien. Une princesse, ça heurte quand même son vague sens de l'honneur personnel.  
Mercenaire pour elle, peut-être, s'il est vraiment rémunéré à la hauteur du travail fourni. Une princesse, c'est censé être riche, non ? Le petit Luke l'a promis, en tout cas.

De tous les coups bizarres dans lesquels il s'est fourré au cours de sa carrière pourtant mouvementée, sauver gratuitement les miches d'une princesse déchue et d'un gamin naïf avec des idéaux pas possibles, ça, c'est vraiment le pompon. Il ne va pas dire que son bon coeur le perdra : il sait qu'il n'a pas de bon coeur. Ah mais.  
Dès qu'il aura récupéré sa compensation pour le boulot, il se dépêchera de filer. Les grandes idées de Luke sur ce qui est bien et ce qui doit être fait ça le fatigue et c'est bien nomal. La seule existance de Leïa le met dans une rogne qu'il ne comprend même pas. La princesse n'a pas juste un corps sacrément bien roulé ; elle a une tête et des idées tenaces elle aussi, et en fait, elle n'a même pas besoin de garde du corps. Elle n'a rien de la princesse sans défense, elle tire au blaster avec une dextérité des plus convenables et elle sait improviser un plan presque aussi vite que lui. Tant de ressources sous tant de joliesse, c'est trop beau pour qu'il y croie. Il ne le reconnaîtra pas à haute voix mais oui, il la trouve plutôt jolie, c'est vrai, et plutôt capable, c'est vrai encore.  
Elle a des yeux qui brûlent d'un feu qui l'inquiète, elle a une langue acérée et ses paroles percent sa carapace de gros dur et le blessent quand il s'y attend le moins, elle est capable de modifier sa vision du monde s'il n'y prend pas garde. Elle le chamboule complètement. On dirait presque un trou noir non répertorié qui altère sa trajectoire sans crier gare et qui menace de le perdre. Il panique et décide de fuir le plus vite et le plus loin possible. Sans même plus essayer de lui rabattre son caquet de pimbêche, parce qu'il commence à vraiment craindre de ne plus y arriver, et de recevoir au contraire encore une leçon de sa part, ce qui est affreusement humiliant.

Elle l'accuse de ne rien comprendre aux femmes. Il s'en fiche. Elle ajoute qu'il les haît. Il s'emporte. Ça n'est pas vrai, il les aime, il les aime même beaucoup, les vraies femmes en tout cas, pas les petites mijaurées comme elle. Il les aime, il aime leurs corps, il aime en jouir, il aime pouvoir les quitter facilement ensuite. Et il est bien forcé d'admettre que, non, il n'a aucun respect pour elles. Il aime un concept, et il se flatte de n'en aimer aucune en particulier. Mais il ne les haît pas, ça non.  
Quant à elle, en particulier... il refuse d'admettre qu'il haît le fait qu'elle l'effraie autant.  
Quelle farce est sa vie, si simplement rencontrer cette fille suffit à le faire douter de tout ce en quoi il s'est fié jusqu'ici ?


End file.
